


When the Mountains Crumble to the Sea

by moose_squirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is sad, Dean's Mixtape, Sam is sad, Season 12 finale, cas isn't sad bc he's dead but that's beside the point, castiel' truck, spoilers for supernatural season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_squirrel/pseuds/moose_squirrel
Summary: Dean has to move Cas' truck after,,,,,, you know.





	When the Mountains Crumble to the Sea

 

Sam had already taken Cas' body away. Dean had wanted to take care of it himself, but Sam wouldn't even let him help. It was probably for the best anyway. Sam had asked him to move Cas' truck and he was having trouble bringing himself to do something as simple as that. He couldn't imagine having to be around cas' actual body again.

Cas' body; laying on the ground in front of him, his limbs bent at unnatural angles. Eyes still smoking, the shape of his broken wings burnt on the--

No. Dean shook his head to clear it. He couldn't think about that right now; he had to take care of the truck.

The hunter made his way to the vehicle and tried to handle. It opened easily, and Dean smiled, somewhat sadly. The angel had raised both him and Sam from the pits of Hell, battled countless monsters in Purgatory, and helped save the world multiple times, but he never remembered to lock his car doors.

His mood sobered once he was inside, though. It still smelled like him; like the outdoors and electricity, almost as if a storm was brewing right beside him.

He reached under the seat for the spare key that Cas thought he had hid well. With mindless movements, he put the key into the ignition and started it up. Music started playing, and Dean's breath caught in his throat.

If the sun refused to shine, I'd still be loving you.

When the mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

He recognized the lyrics immediately. It was his mixtape.

He had given it to Cas for Christmas not so long ago. Cas hadn't known how it worked, so Dean had taken him out to the Impala to show him how to play it. Dean smiled finally at the memory. They had sat there for hours, just the two of them, just… listening.

Dean looked over to the empty seat beside him. "What do you say, buddy? One more time? For old time sake?"

There was, of course, no answer, but Dean restarted the tape anyway. He listened alone this time.

That's how Sam found him hours later, fast asleep, with tears still slipping down his blood-stained face.

The music played on.


End file.
